No Matter What Happens, I Will Always Love You
by Stormstar LeSummer
Summary: I remember that night. The night that StarClan never should have allowed. Yet Cloudtail and Whitewing no nothing about it, and it's time I told them. Even if it costs me everything I have ever loved.


Brightheart gazed up at the night sky.

Everything seemed to glow happily. The moon, the stars, even Silverpelt seemed to glow.

But Brightheart wasn't feeling the same way.

She had lied to Cloudtail all of Whitewing's life. And now Cloudtail thought he had Grand children.

Brightheart gazed up at the stars.

She gasped as what appeared to be Swiftpaw's head formed in the stars. Then another figure formed that of a dog. It lunged at Swiftpaw's figure.

Brightheart shut her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again the image was gone. But a flashback had begun.

Swiftpaw led her through the forest. "Come on Brightpaw! Once we find out who's stealing our prey at Snakerocks, we'll definitely be made warriors!"

Brightpaw looked down. "Are you sure about this?"

Swiftpaw looked back at her, his gaze fill with love. "Of course I am. Soon, we'll have our own kits."

Brightpaw winced at the word. "I hope."

The made their way through the forest towards Snakerocks.  
Swiftpaw was chatting about their future together, Brightpaw only taking it in slowly. She loved Swiftpaw, but she didn't want to already have her whole life planned out. After all, Swiftpaw made it sound like their lives would be all mice and moonlight. But Brightpaw knew it wouldn't be.

By the time they reached Snakerocks, Brightpaw was extremely nervous.

"Are you sure about this?"

Positive. Remember, no matter what happens, I love you.

Brightpaw felt warm on the inside. She opened her mouth to say the words back to him, but she never got a chance.

They were ambushed by the dogs.

Brightpaw leapt, sinking her teeth into a dog s hind leg. It howled in pain but kicked her off, sending Brightpaw tumbling in the dust.

For a moment the dogs left the weak apprentice alone.

They all went after Swiftpaw.

A huge dog, the leader, lunged first.

Swiftpaw lashed out at the gigantic dog, swiping its face. The dog howled as blood spurted from the wound. It then dodged another one of Swiftpaw s attacks, then sank it s teeth into Swiftpaw s scruff.

Swiftpaw yowled. The giant dog flung him into some rocks. Swiftpaw struck them with a sickening thud, then fell silent.

Brightpaw wanted to yowl. Terror filled her as she realized he might be dead.

Then Swiftpaw moved. He hauled himself up and ran over to Brightpaw. He covered her in licks. Are you all right?

I think so, Brightpaw said.

Then another dog came in and grabbed Swiftpaw. The dog threw him aside.

With a yowl of outrage, Brightheart leapt at the dog.

She sank her teeth into its forehead. The dog yelped. It held up on massive paw and struck Brightpaw in the face.

Brightpaw fell to the ground, yowling in pain. She couldn t see at all out of that eye. She was beginning to fade when she saw Swiftpaw, fighting off another dog.  
He was bloodied and loosing strength, but he fought on. He cast a glance over at Brightpaw. His eyes widened in shock, but he mouthed the words he had said to her before. No matter what happens I will always love you.

But in the quick seconds it took him to say that, a dog had moved in for the kill.

Now Brightpaw s vision had faded completely. She knew she was going to die.

But just before she blacked out, she heard a horrible yowl, then the sounds of a victory howl. The she knew Swiftpaw was dead.

Brightheart s eye clouded as she snapped out of her flashback. But yet another had begun.

_  
It was a gloomy early Newleaf night. Brightheart was leading a hunting patrol. It had rained all day, and the sky was still overcast and dark.

It was three moons until Whitekit would be born, but Brightheart was oblivious to that yet.

She had asked to be alone for a while. She still missed Swiftpaw and the way she had looked before the dog tore her eye out.

Cloudtail has asked her to be his mate, but Brightheart was unsure of that decision. She knew it would hurt Swiftpaw.

She lay on a rock, gazing out across the forest. How much she longed for Swiftpaw by her side, but she knew that would never happen.

Suddenly a bright light appeared next to her. Brightheart gasped. It took the form of Swiftpaw, but in a way, it wasn t Swiftpaw.

This was an older version of him. He had grown, and formed muscles underneath his thick coat.

Swiftpaw!

Swiftpaw smiled as he looked at Brightheart. It s Swiftclaw now.

Brightheart smiled. StarClan let you have a warrior name!

I look like one, don t I?

Brightheart chuckled. You sure do. Look I m sorry about me and Cloudtail

There s no need to apologize. StarClan gave us this night only. This is the night that I can be with you, just as if I was living.

Then that means

Yes.

_  
Three moons later Whitekit had been born. Everyone thought she was Cloudtail s daughter, but she was really Swiftpaw s.

Brightheart shook her head and snapped out of it.

She had decided to tell Cloudtail and Whitewing the truth tonight. It would end the battle that had been going on in her mind for many, many moons.

Brightheart stood up from where she was in the center of the ThunderClan camp and walked towards the nursery.

Whitewing was inside with Dovekit and Ivykit, Cloudtail s supposed Grandchildren. Cloudtail was so proud, Brightheart would be pained to tell him the truth.

Brightheart poked her head inside. Whitewing, I have to talk to you and your father. Brightheart almost gagged when she said the word.

Brightheart could see Whitewing rising inside the nursery. I m coming mom.

Whitewing was outside with Brightheart in a few moments. What s wrong? You look really worried.

Oh it s nothing. Do me a favor and go get your lazy old father. Brightheart paused between old and father.

In a moment Whitewing was back, Cloudtail at her side. We need to talk.

Okay.

Cloudtail, remember how I used to have that thing with Swiftpaw?

Uh yeah then he died right? butted in Whitewing.

Brightheart simply nodded. Yes. After he died three moons before you were born his spirit visited me. It was like he was real. Starclan had given him that for one night only.

Cloudtail shut his eyes. Don t tell me

Brightheart wanted to cry. I m sorry.

About what? Whitewing asked.

Swiftpaw, he s your father.

Cloudtail let out a soft wail. He was being careful not to wake up the whole Clan.

I m so sorry Cloudtail, it s just

No! I understand now! Daisy came so I could be mates with her! StarClan sent her because they knew all along I was never Whitewing s father!

Whitewing was too stunned to say anything.

Cloudtail ran off in direction of the nursery. Brightheart sighed. Maybe he could replace Spiderleg. But Brightheart didn t want another mate. She only wanted Swiftpaw.

She gazed up at the stars one more time, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. No matter what happens, I will always love you.

I'm sorry that I couldn't change the font on Brightheart's flashbacks. On my laptop Word quit, so I have to use notepad for everything. I will get it back up and running, and will then edit this story. 


End file.
